After The Battle
by CindiquilSNIVY
Summary: Sora goes to find Kairi after the conclusion of the war with Xeheanort. Sokai Complete


_**So I was washing dishes and listening to music as one does when doing chores, This particular song I was listening to made me think of something. How Sora felt like it was his fault Kairi got kidnapped in kh2 and likely kh3 and how he feels guilty for her death. The song was "I knew you when" by Marianas Trench and I just dropped everything to come write this. As I was writing, I was listening to a youtube mix so there are a few more songs tied into this fic as well. I am not a great writer by any means so I know there are going to be a bunch of grammatical issues in this but I don't care I care more about writing the Idea out. I'm still going to try to do my best however so enjoy. **_

The darkness surrounded me as I dove approaching a stained glass platform, different shades of blue and even some white illuminated the platform. I braced myself for impact and words echoed through my mind. Everything that has ever happened to her was all my fault, guilt filled my heart and tears streamed down my face like when she had met her fate. My toffee colored hair blew back upon impact as my bangs stuck to the now tear stained parts of my face.  
The cerulean hue of the sea and the bright blue of the sky surrounded me. I knew where I was, _The Final World_, the place where she had held me together and kept me safe so I could save the others. The thoughts that now littered my mind distracted me from my cheerful outlook. If I had noticed just how desperate Riku was to get off the Islands they would likely have never fallen and we would not have ended up in this mess. If I had just went back to the Islands when we beat Ansem then she would not have been kidnapped by the organization.  
That leads one more thing Riku, my best friend, no my brother if I had gone back how would he have returned home. I paced the water surrounding my feet, I knew she was here I could feel our connection. How could I face her though? If I had been right next to her and fought off Xemnas when he took her we would not be in this mess now. She would not have been killed by Xehanort.

The thoughts that plagued my mind halted as I shifted my head to the right, A beautiful glowing figure in a long flowing gown appeared. It was her, It was Kairi. She looked different than I did when I came here, then again my heart, no our bond was likely not the only thing keeping her together. The worlds needed her, she was a guardian of Kingdom hearts in multiple ways.

She glowed with a pink light surrounding her, her dress was more form fitting but the skirt flared out and the dress hung off her arms, upon her head was a crown with a heart in the center. She looked absolutely stunning, was this her heart's true form? If she is here and still has the appearance of a princess that must mean she still has her light or is she not just a princess of heart?

"Sora", Kairi had proclaimed in a similar manner to when she saved me. I was speechless her angelic appearance was beautiful my heart pounded even harder seeing her like this. I was terrified to face her but I know that if I don't save her then how would I ever be able to live with myself since I could only blame myself for the fate she had met.

"Kairi, I am so sorry I failed you. Everything from you being kidnapped by Axel to your death was all my fault if I had just stayed by your side none of this would have happened". I ran over to her, the tears now like never ending rain. She smiled sweetly back at me. I did not deserve this, I did not deserve her.

"Sora, you didn't fail me I don't know where you get that interpretation from. I knew you would come for me as I did for you. If anything I failed to keep myself safe." Her expression dimmed, " What happened to me, is not your fault and you know pretty well that if it weren't for Xehanort than we would have never met". She pulled me into a tender embrace, "I guess you can say the reason we were able to share the paopu in the first place is because of Xehanort. The reason you are able to come here to save me is because of his actions".

My expression shifted and I buried my face in her hair. A small smile formed on my face. "The Master Xehanort from the past warned me of using the power of waking. He said that I have already condemned my heart to the abyss by using it recklessly," a gasp escaped from her mouth, "I am tired of being ripped apart every time we are together, I know I had to save you. The battle for me would not have ended if I hadn't. When you saved me I came to a realization, having seen what my friends in other worlds have experienced I care too much about you to let you go. I have seen princesses save their princes as you have saved me. I love you Kairi, too much to let you go". We pulled away a little from our hug looking directly into each other's eyes. Her smile was brightly beaming.  
"So you've finally figured it out you lazy bum." her playful tone made me laugh a little at the nickname she had given me back before everything began, back when we were still on the islands. "If something happens to you I will always be there to bring you back, this is not just my promise to you but an oath. I said I would keep you safe and I know you have done the same for me by coming here to rescue me. So what are we waiting for let's go home. I know that I am not the only one who wanted to see your forever cheerful smile again after the battle". We pulled away I grabbed her hand and opened the keyhole leading home.

"May my heart be my guiding key," these words quietly escaped through my lips. "Here is another oath for you to keep Kairi, if something happens to me please follow your heart to me. I did not fail you so don't you fail me now". As soon as I quietly said that we were in the secret place, the place where I had shown my feelings but did not know them. The place where she showed me her feelings. We walked out of the cave hand in hand. Upon returning Kairi was back to the clothes Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had gifted her before the battle. I didn't care she was just as beautiful in my eyes. We ran up to the tree where we had made our oath to each other and sat, the other's could wait this was our moment to be together. The warmth of our hands made me realize just how real this was. I squeezed her hand, Kairi I know something is going to happen to me and I know you will not fail me when I need help. You have saved me before and you will again.


End file.
